Hell, Yeah! Hevens, No! Purgatory, Maybe?
by FRMcL
Summary: After killing Dick, Dean's soul broke apart one piece went to Heaven, one to Hell, the last one is in Purgatory. What will happen when the shreds come back together, as demon, angel and human each? Will they become one, or will they fight each other as Sam tries to make sense of what's left of his brother? Demon! Angel! Human! multiple personalities!
1. Chapter 1

**Gee starting a new fic before even really starting the other, well, i am not really known to finish stuff soo… well bear with me. Or don´t I don´t really care. I do care about getting this started tho :D new ideas ahh… gotta love ´em, right?**

**K…. mm Dean´s PoV don´t know if it´ll change with the plot, but for now we are Dean-o´s shadow, or so to speak.**

HINSÍTHGRYRE

I don´t remember how, the last thing I really remember is Cas holding Dick as I stabbed him, then this excruciating pain, like I was being torn apart cell by cell, there was this darkness and when Dick exploded, that was when it happened.

I woke up, I was tied, well chained to a wall, the room was small, damp and dark, the air reeked of sulfur. I recognized the place, I was back in hell, back in the pit.

It was a long while until I heard steps coming toward the door that allowed access to my holding cell, through the door I was not surprised at the demon that greeted me.

"Hello Dean" the distinctive accent of the Brit filled the room. "Hope you are comfy here."

"To what deed do I owe a visit of the king in his own realm?" I grinned at the demon, which oddly enough laughed.

"Dean, Dean, you are here because I like you, and you are special." Crowley answered. "Do you know how hard was even for me to sneak you here? Most of the demons out there want your head on a spear. If they found you not even I could do a thing to save your sorry piece of soul."

I just scoffed, sure as hell Crowley didn´t wanted to keep me alive out of the kindness of his heart.

"So I have a proposition for you." I rolled my eyes, not like I would make a deal, I was already in hell. "It is not a deal, it is an honest proposition, look you want to live, I know that, you want to get out of here, to get back to your brother and your angel, right?" I didn´t answer, I just glared at him. "Right, so the thing is Castiel can´t take you out, and I can´t either, well, not as a human." He said rising his eyebrows at me, inviting me to consider; the only way to get out was becoming a demon, that was what Crowley was implying, to get out I would have to lose my humanity, to become the same thing I hunted. "Look it´s not that hard, want to get out or not?"

"Is there no other way?" I asked, not that the demon would answer truthfully if he had intent on making me one of his.

"Well there is another way out." The demon started. "thing is you´ve got to cross all hell and pass into purgatory and then find the portal and hike your way back."

"But?"

"But there is no way you can get to the gate alive. All the demons in hell and all the creatures in purgatory want you dead, demons are way more powerful down here and so are monsters in purgatory, besides down here and there in monsterland there are things you have never seen before, things that even leviathans are afraid of, add that you are alone, and weaponless; survival probabilities: nil."

"Why would you want to help me?" I sneered at him.

"Well I do need a second in command, you killed my last, and I hate your angel, think how he´ll react when he sees you out of here and made a demon. Hm? The reason he first took you out from here was to prevent that, last time you were oh-so-close but angel boy came in just in time and took you out."

"So this is to be able to get payback on Cas?" Damn, I didn´t want to hurt Cas, but Crowley´s offer was the only apparent way out.

Crowley grinned.

"If I say yes, then what? I become your bitch?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No, not really, I mean you´ll get to boss the other demons around only I can give you orders but I won´t ask you to do anything other than your job, the only difference is I´ll give you certain targets to take out, you can keep hunting, go back to your brother and your angel and just come in when I call for you." He explained pacing around the room.

He gave me time to think about it for a while, and I did, I thought a lot about it, I was known for doing the impossible, but trekking out of hell to purgatory with a minimal, basically non-existent, chance of actually getting out of hell in the first place, I couldn´t take that chance. Michael was locked down here too, no angel was coming for me this time, and Sam needed help, Sammy, my baby brother was left alone with a prophet, a really scared and almost useless prophet. If the only safe way out of this was by becoming a demon, I would do it, for him, for Sammy.

When Crowley came into the room again, I had made my decision.

"So, what´s it going to be?" he asked.

"I´ll do it, but there is one condition, I will become a demon, I will be your right-hand-man, I will never betray you, but you cannot ask from me to betray in any way any of those I consider family, and whatever happens they always come first for me."

"Very well." Crowley snapped his fingers and I became free of my bonds.

"So, how do we do this?" at that the king smiled and took out a knife, he snapped his fingers again and the room changed, it became the room in which I had been last time that I was in hell, it was the room Alistair took me to when I started to torture souls, actually there was one attached to the table in the center of the room, the walls were decorated by any and all possible torture instruments.

I turned to Crowley he had cut his wrist open as I inspected the room, recognizing it, he gave me a metal cup filled with the dark-red liquid.

"Here, drink this first." He said looking at me pointedly. I hesitated for a second, then I thought of Sam, I was doing this for him. I drowned the liquid, then I understood how Sam had got addicted to this stuff, it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, as I finished the cup all my previous memories of hell came to the forth of my mind, specifically the ones of the last ten years, everything I had learned from Alistair and how I enjoyed using the knowledge he gave me and getting creative.

I had learned from the best, I had become a master torturer under Alistair´s teachings, I never tortured anyone in front of my brother as I had tortured the souls down here, I was sure that if Sammy knew what I could do he would have hated me, he would have called me a monster, and he probably will the next time I see him, just that next time I will be a monster, damn I don´t even know if he´ll let me explain before he kills me, but I gotta try, for him and… for Cas.

"You know how things work down here Dean, you´ll have to earn your place, and I believe I don´t have to explain you how that needs to be done." The demon said as he walked towards the door.

I knew exactly what he was talking about, I had to make myself a rep, I had to make other demons afraid of me, and there was only one way to do that, I was sure that most of the inferior demons where already terrified of me, but there were a lot of bigger fish out there, and right now I wasn´t even a demon, I had a long way to go before taking my place at Crowley´s right.

AZRAFIEL

I woke up in a room of complete and even I would say annoying whiteness.

"Cas?" I whispered hoping the angel was not far away. "Sammy?" I called after the second hadn´t answer.

"They are not here." A soft female voice said.

"Where are they?" I asked turning to the voice a small woman was standing before me she was dressed smartly and her posture screamed 'angel'.

"Sam´s on Earth, but we are still trying to find Castiel´s whereabouts" she answered.

"I must get back to them" I said looking around for a way out, I found none.

"We can´t let you do that Dean" she said swiftly.

"What do you mean you can´t let me do that?" I was getting annoyed, friggin angels!

"We have plans for you Dean, heaven has plans for you." Geesh this woman! "and until those plans are fulfilled you cannot be allowed to leave."

"And what are this plans exactly, huh? Last time heaven had plans for me they wanted me to become Michael´s puppet." I challenged.

"You locked him up, you might as well say you killed him, so now you´ll pay for it, Camael will come soon to get things started don´t get to comfortable you´ll miss this room soon enough." And I could tell she was pissed, like really royally pissed.

Camael was a huge guy, the scary kind of guy, with a snap of his fingers we were in another room this one looked like a lot like the one I was kept on down in hell, the time I sold my soul, the difference was this was way cleaner, a lot whiter. Another snap of the angel´s and I was strapped to a torment table, so this was it, it was how I would pay in eyes of the angels.

I wasn´t able to talk I only saw Camael coming near me with a huge syringe in his hand it was filled with a white glowing fluid, I had come to know as grace, and rudely and without warning he stabbed me in the heart with it emptying the contents into my system. It felt warm and heavy, it cursed through my veins like poison contaminating every cell in my body making all my nerves scream in pain at the same moment, it lasted for a long while, not sure how long, I had passed out after ten solid minutes of it.

Each time I was able to regain consciousness, I´d only see the huge angel smirk before being injected with the white glowing stuff that burned me from the inside, the damned thing hurt like a bitch, but after a few minutes I would pass out again.

HUNTER

This was my second week in purgatory, Cas had disappeared the second we had arrived here, I met Benny a few days back, he´s a vampire, he´s helping me survive. Now, I in comparison I must say I miss Hell this place is so damned unpredictable, downstairs you know what´s gonna happen to you, you know you are going to get tortured and then reanimated, here any second could be your last, at any moment you can end as monster chow, I can´t even trust Benny after he saved my sorry ass, I haven´t slept since I got here, but I seem to manage just fine, the problem is I don´t know how long I´ll last. The only thing that´s keeping me alert and fighting is that I need to find Cas, after that, the plan is to find a way home, but with my damned luck possibilities are narrow.


	2. Chapter 2

HINSITHGRYRE

Time went by down here, it had been at least two months, Crowley came to see me every single day, he´d bring demon blood for me to drink, it was no longer his but it tasted exquisite nonetheless. He usually stayed for a few minutes while I worked in the soul currently strapped to my rack, he said he appreciated the art, this used to bother me the first few weeks, but then I realized that maybe if I too came to appreciate my work, maybe then it would hurt less to keep going, and my transformation would go smoother.

So I decided to let myself enjoy my job again, to rejoice in the screams and feel encouraged by their pleads and their begs for me to stop. And it actually worked, my soul and body started changing albeit slightly, but noticeable. Demons´ real faces are rather disgusting, they don't look different from the souls I crave in, they are mauled, and if zombies are ugly demons are a thousand times worse, only the new souls looked completely human, after my first time in hell my soul was far from intact it had several scars here and there but I still looked somewhat similar as when I was alive, the difference from two months ago to the day, was that my canines had become sharper and a bit longer and the corners in the white of my eyes started to become black, my irises though had become more vibrant, their green color had intensified.

"Please don´t do this!" the woman strapped to the rack sobbed. "This is a mistake, please!"

"Is it?" I laughed as looked to the table where my favourite knives were settled. "So you never made a deal, eh?" part of my job consisted in being able to know all the sins of the soul I´m gonna work on.

"No, please, please." She was crying now and I hadn´t touched her yet, geez I hate those, the easy ones. The more resistance a soul gave the more entertaining the job was. "I-I didn´t…"

"Ha, you didn´t what?" I shut her as I picked a wicked looking knife, its blade was curved and it had sharp dents. "You didn´t know you were summoning a demon, or you didn´t know how you sent it to kill your boss?" I walked to her, the thrill in my veins, I took the knife close to her and she whimpered. "Or perhaps you didn´t know what was going to happen when the time was up?" she looked at me through teary eyes, she jumped when I rested the knife on her skin, and as I was about to make the first cut I heard a familiar knock on the door. I growled, damned Crowley, well actually it was better for him to arrive when I was about to start and not in the middle of it, when it was harder to stop.

I put the knife down on the table and walked to open the door. The short demon came through.

"Hello, darling. How are we doing today?" he said taking a look around the room, his eyes resting in the soul I had yet to start on.

"I was just beginning." My relationship with the demon had gotten better, but well, he was the only one I could speak to.

"Hm an easy one, eh?" he looked at the pitiful woman.

"You don´t say. Man I hate those!" the king laughed.

"I know you do, luv, you like challenges, this is more like boring paperwork, you are made for action, and you get stuck with mewling sissies." He turned back to me and pulled a flask from his coat and tossed it to me I caught it with practised ease I took the cap off and the scent of demon blood reached my nose and invaded my senses, immediately I drowned the substance hungrily, welcoming the power rush that came with it . "I brought you something"

"You brought me something?" I repeated.

"Is there an eco in here? Yes I brought you something!" when I said our relationship was better I meant that now I ignored the snarky comments of Crowley who kept being the ultimate bitch. The demon-king snapped his fingers and a huge hell-hound appeared by his side, he monstrous beast was at least six foot tall it had nasty razor sharp teeth.

"What´s that thing for?" I asked disgusted, I´ve never been a dog person and the thing was hideous.

"This is your new pet, soon you´ll start to feel restless of being locked up in here, and knowing you you´ll try sneaking out." I grinned at that; I had started planning on going for a stroll last week. "You are demonic enough that the most of the demons out there won´t even spare a glance at you, but some of them can be a bit nasty, therefore 'this' is for… insurance." He motioned the beast.

"How do I know it won´t eat me?" I challenged. The demon rolled his eyes.

"I said it was for protection, did I not? Besides." He walked to the knives´ table and picked the smallest one, then he came near me and yanked my left arm up, I gave a tiny yelp in surprise as he started craving an odd looking rune in my wrist, when he finished he went to the hell-hound and craved the same rune in the monster´s forehead, the animal didn´t even flinch, when he finished both marks glowed red and disappeared. "There, he´ll only obey you."

"He understands English?" I asked skeptically.

"He´ll understand any language you speak to him." Crowley answered almost annoyed.

"Fluffy´s got a name?"

"Here find him one." he snapped his fingers again and a heavy old looking book with golden letters appeared in his hands. "And find yourself one too, you can´t go out there saying you are Dean Winchester" he left the book in the table. "See you tomorrow luv, Ta-ta" with that he vanished leaving me with the hell-hound, which hadn´t moved since it was brought to the room. I noticed the beast was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked him as began to feel uncomfortable under its gaze. "go lay there." I pointed to a corner in the room, I was a bit surprised when the hell dog obeyed, moving to the place I had signalled and laying there, once settled it looked back at me again. I sighed. "Stop looking at me!" the animal gave me a bored look and turned to rest it´s enormous head on its front paws.

I shook my head and turned to the book Crowley had left for me. The golden letters read 'Anglo-Saxon / English Encyclopaedia.' Who the hell had one of this? Well, evidently Crowley did. Sammy would love to get his hands on it for sure. I opened the book and took a fast look through its pages, I was interrupted by a whimper behind me, I turned to the woman strapped to the rack.

"Oh, I had forgot you where there, my apologies, you see I don´t usually get presents, so this was a special occasion." I closed the book and placed it in another table far away so it wouldn´t get ruined by the blood that was about to be shed.

AZRAFIEL

I don´t know how long had it been since the grace torture started, I could only guess it had been at least two months of being stabbed all around and having my body burn up again and again, each time I would stay awake longer, it would burn less and less, now it only left a residual ache, maybe I was just getting used to it.

Most of the time I spent in a state of numbness when I wasn´t asleep nor awake, but I could hear things, voices; a female´s voice that I recognized of the angel I met when I arrived to heaven, the other one was Camael´s.

"…he is starting to assimilate it, he no longer feels the pain." Camael said disgusted, they were not far from where I laid immobilized.

"Then give him the ones on the bottles!" the she-angel answered clearly annoyed at the other angel.

"Are you sure? That is a lot of power." Camael countered.

"Will it cause him pain?" there was no answer from my tormentor. "Then do it." That only meant the answer was positive and the shot respite I had been given was about to end. I heard the angel moving around me, I heard as he uncorked something.

"Wake up." He commanded me as he slapped me across the face, I opened my eyes sloppily. "I want to see the pain in your eyes." He turned to the flask he had opened and filled the syringe with its contents.

"You know, that´s what demons usually said to me, down in the pit." I managed to say somewhat clearly, this as expected earned me a punch in the eye.

"Do not compare me to those deformities." He growled as he plunged the needle all the way to my heart, I hadn´t screamed since I had arrived to this hell in heaven place, but I couldn´t stop myself from letting out the most deafening scream, not even in hell I screamed like this, not once, but as he emptied the grace into my heart, all I knew was agony, this time darkness was not kind enough to claim me, it burned my insides for hours; every single cell in my body was on fire, and on it went for longer than I cared to count.

Time was lost to me I didn´t know if it had been an hour, a week or a century, after that first time I was injected with similar grace two other times, when the effects of the last shot started to banish I was sure I had more grace that blood in my body.

When the she-angel came again I was completely conscious, Camael was sitting on a stool watching over me, next to him were four tiny full-of-grace bottles, they were branded but from where I was I couldn´t read the silver labels.

"There are only four left" announced the sitting angel.

"Will they be of some use?" the female asked.

"You know they will, more so if I use them in the right order, but will you risk it?" Camael challenged.

HUNTER

Benny had decided to call me Hunter, as all the creatures that we encounter here did. I had lost count of the time spent in this eternal gray twilight, this huge forest that looked identical in all directions. We were supposed to be walking in the direction of a stream, Cas was supposed to be there. I had extracted that bit of information from another vampire, one I had to torture before it would speak.

I had noticed I became ruthless more primal, all my instincts were constantly on high alert, expecting to be attacked at any moment, by whatever creature that wanted my head or my meat. I got used to feel nothing but the need to find my angel friend and get back to my brother.

We walked 500 miles and 500 more, just to find the stream and no Cas at all, once we reached the stream we followed it in the direction the water flowed, if you drank the water you would only feel more thirst than if you avoided the stuff, since I arrived to this 'almost hell' several months? ago I have never had the needed to eat, drink or sleep, I don't lose weight or energy, if anything I get stronger every day.

"Dean?" I heard a weak voice coming from behind a bush.

"Cas?" I called back.

"Yes." The low voice of my friend replied, he sounded as if he was in pain. I moved to search for him, I saw the edge of his hideous trench coat drenched in blood, I quickly stepped behind the bush Cas was hiding behind.

"What happened to you? Man, you look bad." Cas lay on the dirty ground, he had several nasty gashes on his left arm and where his shirt was ripped I could see a big claw wound.

"I would expect so, survival has not been…" Cas stopped and looked at something behind me, expecting an attack I reached for my weapon, I could hardly call knife a piece of rock tied to a femur, looking over my shoulder I found it only to be Benny, and relaxed a bit.

"Hunter we got to get moving." Castiel´s eyes went wide and he was looking between me and the vampire, then he opened his mouth but closed it again, he made that confusion face of his, tilt of head, frowny eyes and all.

"Cas this is Benny, yes he is a vampire, and no he is not gonna drink me, he is gonna help us get out of here." I recited not giving the angel the opportunity to ask unnecessary questions. When the angel looked like he was not going to protest any more I moved closer to help him stand.

**Please R&amp;R give me your opinion on this fic, any misspelling issues or error you find please do tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

HINSITHGRYRE

The once cold relationship between Dev and I, was now as close as one could be between human and pet, the hellhound was every single minute of every single day by my side, we soon learned to be friends, and the truth is that when there was no one around the beast was just like a massive puppy.

When I first started to walk through Hell with Dev, I rapidly found out that to earn my place in the pit, and in the world once I was back there, I had to be respected, which down here translated as feared. So if I had to be feared, fear I would become. Not long after it was heard in Hell that I was nothing compared to Alastair, they'd say that one never knew the true meaning of pain until they passed through my rack, no one dared cross me, no one looked me in the eye, everyone moved out of my way or suffered the consequences. That's how I acquired my new name, my demon name: Hinsithgryre which translates to fear in anglo-saxon.

A hundred years I had been down here, almost a year upstairs. I had become a full high-ranking demon almost half a century ago, I had changed much ever since. My eyes were almost completely black except for the vibrant green irises, which looked like floating circles over an endless darkness, I had small red scales here and there adorning my skin, the top of my head was crowned by graceful 6 inch long horns right over my temples they were curved backwards and then upwards giving them an s like shape, massive dark-scarlet leathery wings had grown from my back, and by massive I mean humongous, the things were 8 foot long each. My general features were basically unchanged, I had not gained height, my face was the same, my hair was the same, but now I looked dangerous, even without the horns and 16 foot wingspan additions, even I admit I looked downright scary.

Right now I was actually quite bored, I had taken my place as Crowley's right-hand demon almost 30...35... years ago, give or take, so now I was standing next to the King who was comfortably resting on his throne listening reports of little stupid demons and their doings upstairs, and honestly I couldn't give a ...

"...the Winchester has not tried to contact any of us, he was living with a human girl and a dog on a motel, but they just bought a house." One of the uglies before us said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Is the woman a hunter?" I spoke for the first time since the audience started.

"No, Lord Hinsithgryre" the demon bowed his head at me, Crowley had given me the status of Lord, with power over everyone but the king himself. "The human girl is a veterinarian." Sammy sleeping/living with a vet?

"Has he tried to find Kevin?" the demon shook his head and answered with a court 'no my lord'. Was Sam not trying to get me back?! Had he given up on me? My now dark and consumed heart was filled with loneliness.

AZRAFIEL

Time in Heaven is not constant, some days go in the blink of an eye, and others seem like centuries, but not in a bored-to-entertained human way, no, in a way more literal manner.

After being injected, or more likely stabbed, by Camael with the last of the grace of the last of thebottles Naomi had brought, I was thrown in a holding cell, a dark place compared to where I was kept during my torture sessions.

My body ached all over, the simple act of breathing proved to be painful, so I stayed as immobile as manageable resting over my left side, the worst part, was my back; I felt as if something was crawling under my skin, pushing out, shouting for freedom, my pulse was constantly erratic, as was my temperature; causing me to shiver bordering on hypothermia a minute and sweating the next as I burned with fever. I could feel the angel juice running through my veins, replacing my blood with raw celestial grace.

The throbbing in my back intensified, making it more painful every passing hour, until it suddenly spiked, I heard a nasty ripping sound that was accompanied by a scream of pure misery, it took me a while to realize the ripping sound came from my back, and the scream from my throat. Whatever was crawling under my skin before had found its freedom. I was barely conscious when I understood what was happening; white bone was what had forced itself out of my back in six different spots paired symmetrically, three under each shoulder blade. Bones formed, stretched and curved filling my whole being of murderous agony, after that, bone got covered by skin, and skin by feathers.

When it all mercifully stopped I could feel my temperature go back to normality, as did my heart rate. A very welcomed warmth ran over my body, and I felt how it started to heal all the damage ever done to my body and soul, as the warmth reseeded I let my consciousness slip away.

I slowly came back from my peaceful slumber, my body felt well rested, and better than when I resurrected. It took me a while to remember what happened before I slipped out, as it came back to me I had a small freak out moment before I managed to sit and untangle myself of the bunch of raven black feathers that were covering me as a soft blanket. Several minutes passed before I could separate and feel the six things apart, having extra appendages was not easy, much less six of them, I discovered it was easier to move them as pairs. Working on controlling them a while longer, once I got some semblance of control I stretched them all I could inside my little cell, and I couldn't spread them completely, each pair was at least 12 feet from tip to tip, all of the most stunning black I've ever seen, the feathers reflected the light as if they were made from pure silk.

"Those are beautiful wings you've grown." It was Naomi. When she mentioned the wings, I noticed I was able to see hers; they adjusted perfectly to her frame, two perfect white wings. "Hello Azrafiel." I looked around for this Azrafiel, I supposed it was another angel standing behind me, but there was no one.

"Who are you talking to lady?" I asked.

"I am talking to you, Azrafiel." She said as she looked at me straight in the eye.

"My name is Dean Winchester, you bitch." I retorted as I got myself back on my feet.

"No, that was your name when you were human, Azrafiel is your new name, your angel name, you should learn it, Dean Winchester won't exist when we are done with you." her tone was even, yet insistent and demanding.

"Humans can't become angels." I was denying everything that had happened to me since the death of the leviathan, the burning grace in my veins and all three pairs of wings attached to my back.

"And who told you that? If angels can become human, why is it not possible to happen the other way around?" the angel gave a sweet smile that made me sick. "Your training starts in a few hours, Camael will collect you."

HUNTER

Cas's wounds where more extent than I initially thought, Benny helped me clean and cover all of them, we were able to immobilize his broken ankle without unfriendly interruptions. it turned out that even when I didn't have any human necessities; Cas did, he got hungry at least twice a day, he needed to sleep and rest constantly slowing us down.

Benny had explained to me that purgatory was never made to hold humans, so when God created it he had left a door, using a spell I would hide Benny's soul within my arm and highjack him back to the world of the living.

My angel's wounds were healing slowly, I had to clean them daily, I tried to do it while he was sleeping to save time, but sometimes I'd just manage to wake him up. Benny tried to convince me more than once to leave the angel behind because Castiel's sent attracted the leviathans, which was true, but I couldn't leave my friend behind, even after all he's done, I couldn't leave him alone.

It took us another month at least to reach the base of the cliff over which the portal was stationed at the present moment. Benny and I did the ritual there and I helped Cas to climb the mountain.

We were halfway there when the angel asked if we could stop for a while, I assisted him to a large rock, and then I looked around to make sure the perimeter was somewhat safe.

"Dean" I heard Jimmy's deep voice.

"What's up Cas?" I said not turning to face the one I once called brother.

"I-I wanted to say something to you."

"I hear you."

"Um, thank you." Now that made me turn and stare in confusion into those pathetically beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you for helping me, I don't deserve it. And I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Cas, don't." Gee the Angel of the Lord was worse than Sam at chick flick moments! "Man, you are basically family, besides you forgave me after I started the freakin' Apocalypse, I'd be a fucking hypocrite holding a grudge at you." Cas looked away not saying another word until he was rested enough to climb some more.

We reached the gate back home, which actually looked kind of like a floating crack that emitted this bright white light. We were no more than a few yards away when the leviathans attacked, we tried to fight them, but there were too many so we went for the portal.

"Come on Cas! Just a little more!" I couldn't reach for his hand before the portal sucked me in.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people

_Everything in italics is inside Dean's Mind that means **NOT** spoken outloud. _

* * *

HUNTER

When I woke up I was alone in the middle of a forest, at night. I had nothing, I was as dirty as possible and I still had to get to Benny's grave. How I managed I don't know.

As soon as Benny's soul left my forearm, I felt at peace; I had fulfilled my promise. Benny and I said our goodbyes and parted in different directions.

I was walking through a wheat field when I fell to my knees; all strength had left my body, I was unable to stand. Unexpectedly black smoke that carried the smell of Hell rose from the ground beneath me and it circled around me, it was joined by a bright white fluid silk-looking light that came from the sky, they spun over me in opposite directions never touching, they felt... familiar.

They seemed to complement one another, but something was off, it was as if a piece of the puzzle was missing, a third part. That's when I felt my soul leave my body it was a strange feeling. Was this like when Sam was soulless? Was this what he felt? Empty? Incomplete?

Not only could I feel my soul leave, but I could see it, it's shape was not unlike the smoke or the bright light, my soul was grey, it shone brighter in some parts and it had dark spots all over it. My soul joined the other two, it was the missing piece. Black smoke, bright light and the greyish mass of my soul moved together forming a ring, they were as close as they could without touching, never mixing. They froze suddenly, and just as abruptly the three of them rushed into me I was unable to move.

COLLECTIVE MIND

_Everything around Hunter became a blur before clearing out, the thing was that wherever he was now, it was not in some field by Benny's grave._

_There were two figures before him one was clearly an angel, a quite worn out looking angel, wings and all. Hunter had never before seen angel wings, they were enthralling. The other one was a demon, but not a black eyed one, it looked more like a demon that came out of one of those old books on Bobby's shelves, with bat-like leathery wings and wicked horns._

_"Who are you?" the human asked the others._

_"I am Lord Hinsithgryre, right hand man to the King of Hell." the demon was the first to talk, sounding as regal as he claimed to be._

_"I-I..., m-my n-name is D-D-Azrafiel" the angel seemed completely spooked; he had used his wings to cover himself like he was expecting to be punished for saying the wrong thing._

_"And you are?" Hunter jumped a little as he was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the demon lord._

_"Name's Dean Winchester. Though, I've been known as Hunter for a while." He simply answered not expecting the reactions of the opposite beings who watched him eyes blown wide._

_"That's impossible." They said at the same time._

_"What?"_

_"That is impossible." The demon repeated. "It is impossible because I used to be Dean Winchester."_

_"The fuck are you talking about?! You cannot be me! I would never..." The angel recoiled at the loud outburst._

_"There is no need to yell, you are scaring him." The demon moved closer to the holy creature with its hands up. "It is fine, none of us will hurt you." The angel just lowered its head. The demon turned back at me. "Besides, you would never, what? Become a demon? Don't foolyourself Hunter! The first time down there we were quite close if you remember. If you are Dean as much as I am, you know I wouldn't have become a demon if I had another viable choice."_

_"I... I was D-D... I was him too." Azrafiel somehow accomplished to sound like a small hurt child. Demon and human broke visual contact to look at him with perplexity._

_"Humans can't become angels." Hunter stated as a matter of fact._

_"If angels can become human, why is it not possible to happen the other way around?" the angel recited the much heard phrase._

_"But neither of you look anything like me!" Hunter gasped as realization dawned on him, this beings were actually him, Parts of him? They were all once upon a time Dean Winchester, but now they were three separate identities_

_"Well, he has become an angel and I a demon, you are the only one who looks somewhat like we used to."_

_"Since..."_

_"Dick" we all said._

_"H-How long h-has it been?" the angel asked showing his face between the shadows casted by his feathers._

_"It's been a year on Earth, or so I was told." The human replied._

_"On Earth?" the demon repeated. "Were you not on Earth?"_

_"Nope, I ended up purgatory with Cas."_

_"Where is he? Where is Castiel?" the angel spoke up coming out of its wings, standing exposed for the first time._

_"I..." He was interrupted by the memory of those last moments playing before their eyes like a huge screen._

_"I see." The demon said once the memory ran out. "We must go find Sam, and we need to find out what the hell this is." he gestured between the three of them._

_"Right."_ Just as the word left Hunter's mouth everything became a blur again.

Things came back into focus after a little while. The human noticed he felt complete once again and this time he was able to stand easily. But he was not in control of his body ́s actions.

_"What the..?"_

"Do you want to walk all the way to the cabin?" the sound came out of his mouth but the words belonged to another.

"Well I am you." The demon was in possession of his body! "I am not possessing anyone, this body is as mine and Azrafiel's as it is yours, besides only one of us can be in control at a time."

Hinsithgryre had them appear just outside Bobby's old cabin, the impala was nowhere to be seen. The demon passed the control of their body back to Hunter.

_"Go on, are you going to stand here all day?"_

_"I'm going, dammit!"_ He walked to the door and hesitated for a second before walking inside, the cabin was deserted but not untaken care of. "So... Sam must come around now and then. We'll just have to wait for him to come back."

The fridge was empty, but inside of a cabinet he found a bottle of whiskey, a half empty bottle of whiskey.

_"Should we be drinking?" That was the first time the angel spoke in their CM*. "What if Sammy arrives?"_

(*Collective Mind)

"It wouldn't be the first time he would see me, us, whatever, drinking. I deserve a sip after a year sober."

_"Do not worry Azrafiel, I do not think we can get drunk any more, at least not with one half bottle of paltry whiskey." _The demon contributed.

Hunter took the bottle to their lips and drowned a swig of the liqueur, the taste was somewhat off and the amber fluid burned and stung the back of their throat making him uncomfortable.

"The fuck?!" He said, a thin vapour came out of their mouth.

_"Oh, sorry that's probably me."_ The lord of Hell cassualy commented.

"Hinsithgryre, what the hell!?

_"Well it is obvious it was doused with holy water, and while it can't really hurt me, or us for that matter, it still can be quite unpleasant. That thing was terrible anyway, I would never call 'whiskey' something as awful as that."_

"Uhg!" Hunter threw the bottle against the wall to liberate his frustration, almost immediately he regretted it as he felt Azrafiel coward deep into the back of his mind, their mind?

_"Great! Way to go Hunter! Go all violent around the one of us with PTSD! I'll go see if I can make him come back, one thing we most certainly do not need, is having a part of us not working properly. Now you stay here and stop braking stuff."_ The demon reprimanded, a demon was lecturing him and he was letting him, it probably had to do with them being the same person.

That was it! They were three parts of a whole, somehow when Dick exploded it divided Dean, creating them!

It was a long time before Hunter felt the other beings coming back to the more conscious part of their CM.

"Az, man. Azrafiel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you know." Hunter tried to apologize.

_"It's okay Hunter, I shouldn't have reacted like that either."_

None spoke after that. Lucky them in the later afternoon they heard the unmistakable motor of the impala approaching.

"God, I missed that sound!" Hunter said out loud.

_"We all did."_ Az commented.

They heard the car's door open and close, then soft sound of footsteps over the bland humid terrain that became loud echoes as they moved to the porch, the door opened slowly and all of Hunter's instincts were telling him to attack the intruder, but Hinsithgryre and Azrafiel held him back making him stay rational.

Hunter stood there like an idiot as they saw Sam coming into the hut and closing the door behind him before turning to where he was standing. Sam stopped abruptly staring at his long lost brother.

"Dean?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter rapidly took all the stuff to test Sam: the holy water, the borax, the silver knife. He got cut out by Azrafiel taking control.

_"What are you doing?! He could be anything!" Sam saw his brother flinch slightly, but in his shock he said nothing._

_"Relax Hunter, just because you can ́t see his soul, it doesn't mean we can't." Az said walking up to his Sammy._

_"It's our Sammy, angel." Hinsithgryre sneered._

_"Of course, I apologize." Dean smiled hugging his brother tightly. Az gave control back to_

_Hunter when the hug broke._

"Dude..." Sam looked astonished. "You're...Freakin' alive. I mean, what the hell happened?"

_"Do I tell him?" Hunter was insecure about how to proceed._

_"We can't lie to him." Az interjected._

_"Azrafiel is right we need Sam's trust, but don't tell him just yet." The demon paused for a second. "We must wait for the right moment."_

Dean sighed. "Well, I guess that standing to close to an exploding Dick sends your ass to Purgatory."

"You were in Purgatory?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "For the whole year?"

"Yeah, time flies when you're running for your life."

"Well, how did you get out?"

"I guess whoever built that box didn't want me in there any more than I did."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm here, okay?"

"What about Cas? Was he there?" Sam's face fell when Dean looked away from him.

"Yeah, Cas didn't make it. Something happened to him down there. Things got pretty hairy towards the end, and he... just let go."

"So Cas is dead? You saw him die?"

"I saw enough."

"So, then what, you're not sure?"

"I said I saw enough, Sam." The look Sam received from his brother was enough to drop it.

"Right. Dean, I'm sorry."

"Me too." Dean walks up to "So you—you know that half your numbers are out of service?" Dean was hurt and now he was changing the topic. "Felt like I was leaving messages in the wind."

"Yeah, I-I-I didn't get your messages." Sam looked down at his fidgeting hands.

"How come?"

"Probably because I ditched the phones."

"Because…?"

"I guess, um… I guess something happened to me this year too, I don't hunt anymore."

_"He's gotta be kiddin' me."_

_"Keep calm Hunter, you are not the only one upset with our little brother." Hinsithgryre spoke displeased. Az had retreated at the building anger, but his agreement with the thought could be felt._

"Yeah, and Sasha Grey's gone legit." Sam scoffed. "What?"

"Nothing. Um, she did a Soderbergh movie."

"What?"

"She did a Soderbergh…"

"No. You Sam. You quit?" Dean shook his head his incredulous eyes fixed on Sam's sheepish form.

"Yeah. I- you were gone. Cas was gone, Bobby was dead. I mean Crowley even shipped off Kevin and Meg to parts unknown."

"So you just turned tail on the family business?" Dean was truly astonished but mainly disappointed.

"Nothing says 'family' quite like the whole family being dead."

"We weren't dead." Dean spat. "In fact we were torn apart into shreds, we were tortured, hunted and even glorified."

"We? You and Cas?" Sam was beyond confused.

"Yes. No, I… Dean…we…I- it's complicated. Something happened when Dick exploded, I-well I mean…" Hunter sighed.

"Dean?"

_"Damn! Here it goes." _Hunter sighed again in their Collective Mind and shifted on his feet looking at the floor.

"When Dick exploded I, no, Dean got divided." Hunter looked up at his brother who narrowed his eyes suspicious, Sam slowly moved closer taking out Ruby's old knife. "Three pieces: one, landed up in Heaven, another down in Hell, and I ended up in Purgatory. We came back together when I broke out from monster house."

"Dude, what? You're not making any sense." Sam shook his head trying to understand Dean's ramblings.

"Okay, okay. Uh, I went to Purgatory with Cas, but there are other two mes(?) in here." Dean pointed to his head. "Our soul or somethin' ended interdimentionally scattered, the other two pieces went to Heaven and Hell." The human looked at Dean like if he had lost a screw, or more like several."

_"Guys, a little help here?"_

_"Oh for Death itself! Move!" _the demon lord was pissed by the inability of Hunter to communicate.

"Hello, Sammy." The taller man observed as Dean's posture became more confident and… regal. "As Hunter said, that's how we call our human self, we somehow split; I am the part of Dean that ended back in the pit." Hinsithgryre let his true eyes be seen for a second; Sam flinched and moved to attack. "Please, let us explain. We've been talking between us but none of us knows what happened to the other 'Deans' during the last year. The part of us that went to Heaven, he was the one to be tortured." Dean took a step back rising his hands trying to calm his brother. With a deep sigh he continued. "I had no choice, I had to get out. I had to come back to you and Cas, but I could not. Crowley enlisted me, I-I became a demon Sammy."

"Don't call me that!" Sam snapped. The hatred and fear in his eyes wounded the demon deeply.

Hinsithgryre retreated leaving a sad smile on their lips._ "Your turn angel."_

"Hello Samuel, I am Azrafiel. I am an angel of the Lord, but I used to be your brother." The change was so slight it was barely imperceptible but by the choice if words. "I am your brother, but so are Hunter and the demon you just spoke to. During the last year each of us thought we were only one person, but when Hunter escaped Purgatory, I was pulled out of Heaven, and Hinsithgryre out of Hell. We recombined on our old body, we do not know how but now the three of us share this vessel but not our memories after the leviathan explosion."

"S-s-so Dean, h-he's gone?" the younger Winchester was in the verge of insanity, No! He couldn't lose Dean again!

"No. You misunderstand, the three of us together, we are D… are him, we are your brother." The angel tried to make him understand, lowering his gaze at the last sentence. Azrafiel was expecting a rejection from the human at the bold statement, but when it didn't come he receded.

"Yeah, it's like we have multiple personalities. Like I'm tri-polar." Hunter continued where Az left off.

"Dean, I-I, I mean, I don't… I don't get what's going on." Sam stuttered.

"Me neither, but we're going to sort it out, right?"

"Right."

"Puff, that was tough." Hunter let out relieved.

"That´s an understatement." Hinsithgryre commented lightly.

"Can y-you ask about the prophet?" the angel requested.

"So, where's Kevin?" Hunter asked and Sam had the decency to look ashamed.

"Crowley took him." Sam looked sheepish, but he became instantly alert as the demon took over Dean's body, bleeding black into his eyes.

"I know Crowley took him, I also know he escaped. You would know too if you had picked up the phone." Sam looked away. "But no. No, you were happy with your vet girl, weren't you?"

"How do you know that?" Sam turned to his brother in shock.

"Demons speak Sammy, I always had someone watching over you; they reported to me and Crowley. You know I got really upset when I learnt my loving brother did nothing to find me. We always said we'd do nothing if the other one died but we always ended braking that promise, because of our everlasting love for each other, guess I was wrong."

_"What?! He never looked?! I never thought he…" Hunter started._

_"Neither did I Hunter, I always hoped he would come, but he never did." The angel's wings hung low and his gaze was adverted to the ground as he spoke._

_"Yeah well, he didn't even try." Hin finished. Dean was filled with disappointment, anger and sadness._


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys Cas read this through and thought I might need to clarify for you (as you guys are not inside my messy brainz and I often forget people don't think as I do) that when I say 'Dean' I mean all three of them as a whole… sort of cause they're not but whatever oooor I mean the body/vessel/meatbag whatever you prefer to call it. Also I don't remember If I've told you guys this but Cas also came with nicknames for the Deans so I'm going to use them in the story so to avoid confusion here they go

Hin—Hinsithgryre

Az—Azrafiel

And Hunter doesn't really have one so

Hunter—Hunter

Dean ignored Sam and put the phones to charge and started hearing the voicemails Kevin had left on speaker, he knew he was being cruel and hurting Sam with each message but not even Azrafiel thought he didn't deserve it.

"Sam Winchester. It's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse and I just escaped. I don´t know where I am. I don't know if he or any of his demons are after me. I need your help. Call me. It's Kevin Tran."

There was another message from a week later, another three months later, and then:

"Sam. It's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not don't try to reach me, you're not going to be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore."

Right now Dean was glaring daggers at his little brother, his eyes changed from green to demonic to the angelic bright glow-ish blue and back to apple green.

"Samuel, they are mad at you, really mad. I-I don't like it when people are mad, but I think I am too. You and I…Us were responsible for the prophet. I-We couldn't be there for him but you wouldn't pick up the cellphone." Azrafiel said. He shut down after that leaving Dean sitting on the floor leaning on the couch, none of him wanted to take the reins and the vessel looked like Dean was daydreaming.

_"What the Hell happened to him?!" Hunter exclaimed. "Quitting hunting I get but ditching Kevin?!"_

_"It is certainly most unexpected. Samuel Is not one to oversee responsibilities, much less when a life is at stake." The angel seconded._

_"That's what I mean! It's so un-Sam." The human responded._

_"I agree. I think he got so enveloped in this apple pie life of his with the vet girl that he thought he could ignore everything and start over." Hinsithgryre's voice was quiet and thoughtful. "Be as it may, we need to find the prophet."_

_"So you can give him back to Crowley?" Hunter asked venomously._

_"No." The demon replied. "So we can keep him away from Crowley and the demon tablet."_

_"The abomination is correct we must keep Kevin safe, as long as the tablet and the prophet are apart no one can know the secrets of the Word of God." Az reasoned aloud calming Hunter's doubts on the demon's intentions._

_"So we find him." Their purgatory self concluded. "How?"_

_"I may have a solution." The demonic lord looked at his other selves. "I can send my dog after him." He was a bit unsure that they would approve of his suggestion._

_"Your dog?" Hunter asked skeptically. "You mean you have a hellhound?" Hin nodded._

_"That might be the fastest way to find him, and the easiest too." The angel said reluctant to the idea of such a beast being near the prophet of the Lord._

_"As long as it doesn't kill anyone." Hunter allowed, following scents was always practical thing on the hunt and the mutt surly had a better nose than all of them together._

_"Very well." The lord nodded to himself and sent his loyal hound a telepathic command to find the AP Kevin Tran._

"Hey, so get this." Sam's voice pulled them form their CM. "This is on Kevin's last message, focus on the background noise." He played the message. "You hear that?"

"What is it?" Hunter asked giving consciousness back to their body.

"He was on bus." Gigantor answered. "Listen again." Sam clicked a few keys and played the thing again.

"Last stop Centreville."

"Centerville?" Hunter asked standing from the floor. "Michigan?" Sam nodded. "Why would Kevin go to Centreville, Michigan?"

"Because his High school girlfriend goes to College there." Sam turned his laptop with the girl's face to Dean. "It's the best lead we got." He continued at Dean's frown.

"We?" The demon asked taking control.

_"We should play along to avoid suspicion when the dog finds Kevin either of you can zap us there." Hunter stated and the others agreed._

"You were right, he was our responsibility. So let's find him, okay?" Sam proposed, Hin nodded and they busied themselves re-gunning Baby.

"Oh, how I missed that car." Hunter sighed.

_"She is indeed comforting." Az sort of smiled._

_"It's just a car and we won't be in it long, Dev should be close now." _The demon commented with certain degree of apathy. Sam tossed them the keys and Hunter was glad to drive.

They were a while on the road when the demon got a mental image of the massive dog with a paw firmly on Kevin's chest. Thanks to their connection Hynsithgryre was able to pinpoint the hound's location and transport himselves, his brother and the Impala to the street in front of some old church in the middle of nowhere.

"Dean! What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed at the sudden change of scenery.

"Kevin's there." The Hell lord answered stepping out of the car.

"What? How do you know?" The younger human asked.

"Cause I know." Hunter replied. "Hey, Kevin! It's Sam and Dean open up!" Their answer was a high pitched whimper at which Sam broke the doors washing them in holy water. Sam groaned annoyed and Dean fought to suppress a hiss at the sting of the offensive liquid.

They found the prophet crying on the floor, the kid turned to look at them with pleading eyes.

"Devourer! Propellit." (Devourer! Back off.) Hinsithgryre commanded in Latin. The beast looked unsure at the command, it recognized it as an order from its master but the scent was off. "Nunc Dev, Propellit!" (Now Dev, back off!) the creature obeyed this time removing its massive paw from the lithe boy. The invisible (to Sam) force that was pinning Kevin to the ground disappeared and the brothers watched as the Prophet reached for a water gun.

"What the hell was that?!" Kevin yelled terrified.

"A hellhound." The demon answered and stepped forward towards his monster-dog stopping suddenly at the edge of a demon trap painted at the entrance of the church_. "How did I miss that?" he thought. "Ah, right. The Holy water." _ He tried to look casual so the panicked kid wouldn't notice. "My hellhound."

Latin is from google traductor so if it's wrong let me know and I'll fix it


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooo... yeah update  
tell me how you like it? or not?

Kevin got up quickly and took a water gun needless to say both winchesters got splashed with borax solution propelled directly to their faces by the water gun in Kevin's hands, they wiped it off annoyed giving the prophet the Winchester trademark death stare.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Not Leviathan." Hunter spoke up rising his hands. "It's us."

"What the Hell happened to you guys?!" Kevin was clearly still put out by the most resent apocalypse. "And a hellhound!? Ho-Why?"

"Uh, cliff notes? I went to all three afterlife dimensions. Sam hit a dog." Dean summarized. "The hellhound was a gift don't worry she won't hurt you."

"_That's an understatement." Hin snorted._

"_Yes, but we ain't telling the kid the whole thing right now." Hunter snapped back._

"For real?"

"_For an AP student he sure catches up quickly." The demon rolled his eyes._

"_Give the boy some space, the situation does sound like madness." The angel intervened._

Dean looked down at the trap they were now stuck in.

"Who taught you all this?" He asked motioning the pentagram.

"I guess…God."

"God, taught you how to trap demons?" Sam asked and the prophet just shrugged. "But, how did you even escape?! Crowley kidnapped you I saw that."

"Well, he gave me the tablet to translate like the last one."

"Ah, so that was the project he kept talking about, all his absences." Hinsithgryre took control.

"You know about this?" Sam asked his brother.

"Well, not really. I know the king was planning something and he would leave for a few days to the surface to do Death knows what and leave me in charge of everything down there." The lord explained. "A demon tablet would make perfect sense, knowing all the secrets there are about demons and Hell would give him an enormous advantage over the rest of us."

"US?! Y-you are one of them?!" Kevin was now practically freaking out.

"Yes and no, but it is much more complicated than that and we don't have time to waste." Flashing his real eyes and concentrating on the trap on the floor Hin looked for the weakest point on the trap and broke the magic making it work, the pentagram glowed red before becoming completely black loosing its effect and leaving him free. "We should leave, Crowley will be here soon. Is it safe?" No answer.

"Kevin, is it safe?" Sam pressed.

"Y-yeah, I-um I hid it."

"Then let's go." Dean turned to leave the church.

"Just give me five minutes." Kevin said walking to the front of the building.

"_So…demon tablet. That could be dangerous." Hunter thought to his otherselves._

"_I is, we should retrieve it as soon as possible and place the Prophet on a safe place." The angel agreed._

"_You think the bunker would be enough?"_

"_Only for a short time, but I could add some more wards to it." Azrafiel replied._

"_I can add a spell or two, and several sigils to make it completely demon proof, well except for me of course." Hin joined._

The church shook taking them back to the outside world. Just then a couple of demons came running in.

"Dean Winchester?" One of the fuglies asked but Az took over smiting the abominations before anyone could even react. "We should really leave now." The polite tone of the angel puzzling the prophet further.

"Hello boys." Crowley's thick voice had them all turning to the front doors, he was standing with another demon who was possessing Kevin's once girlfriend. "Dean?" The king was obviously taken aback by the mess that composed the eldest Winchester's soul. "What are you?

"Eh, you know; a bit of this, a bit of that and a bit of something else." Hunter replied taking the reins.

"We need to have a chat apparently." The king rose an eyebrow and turned to the humans. "Moose, still with the pork chops. I admire that."

"Let Channing go!" The Asian young man demanded hastily.

"It's not her anymore." Said Sam, trying to keep the kid's hope down knowing it would hurt less that way.

"That's a terrible thing to say to the boy, of course it's Channing." The ex-Crossroads king replied looking back at the girl.

"She's still there Sam. We can see her and it." Dean confirmed ignoring Crowley's inquisitive stare.

"Dean, I don't think..." Sam started.

"Want proof? Let the girl speak." The king snapped his fingers and the black eyes on the girl went back to normal, she looked around like if she had been in a trance, her eyes lit up when he saw her boyfriend

"Kevin?"

"Channing?"

"W-what's going on?"

"There is a demon in you, and you're going to your safety school."

"What!?"

"But it's going to be okay!" Kevin was trying and quite frankly failing at comforting the poor girl. The demon king got exasperated at the situation and just cut them off ordering the demon to control Channing again and promising the prophet to release her if he came without fuzz.

"Okay, I'll do it."

" _The boy is clearly stupid." Hin rolled his eyes._

"Kevin." Sam warned.

"Myself for the girl. But this ends. No fighting. No nothing." The kid insisted.

"Can't let you do that." Hunter threatened.

"Or what?" the boy challenged. "You'll kill me?"

"Boy, you really don't wanna know." Kevin scoffed being the only one in the room not to know the promise behind those words was no threat.

"I'll go get my things." The boy continued to ignore the tri-polar being and walked to the sacristy to retrieve his stuff.

"Chin up, boys. I'm a professional." Crowley grinned.

"I don't have time for this." Dean growled. Azrafiel took control and flew to Kevin who had a bag in his hands and touched his forehead with two fingers leaving him unconscious. Picking the kid up along with his things he flew back to his brother.

"Dean! What the..?" Sam stuttered taken aback by the sudden appearance-disappearance thing.

"We simply do not have time for this." The angel explained.

"You are giving me the boy?" Crowley asked confused.

"I am not longer your leash dog Crows, I hope you know that." Hinsithgryre smirked and swatted his hand to a side snapping the girl's neck.

"Dean!" Sam gasped terrified at his brother's action.

"One less distraction." Hin smirked and whistled for Dev to get close before letting the angel take back over and transport them all to the Impala and back to the bunker letting a perplexed King and his minion standing alone in the small church in Michigan.

(It was supposed to end there, but I was like well…What the Hell I'll finish the chapter, why not?...so there you go)

In the bunker Dean took Kevin out of the car and took him to a spare room with Dev on his side the whole time, Sam didn't follow but he was waiting when master and dog came back to the library.

"What the hell was that Dean!?" The long haired man demanded.

"What exactly are you talking about?" hunter shrugged innocently.

"Try all of it?! Dean, you have a hellhound?! And what was that zapping here and there and knocking out Kevin? Killing his girlfriend?!"

"We don't need to justify ourselves to you Sammy, but it was all for the better. Dev found Kevin, Az took us there. Kevin was being an idiot, we knocked him out. The girl was going to have him worried, problem solved no girl to worry about." Dean's tone was completely casual as he spoke looking at his brother in the eye. "Now if you'll excuse me I missed my bed. Come on Dev." He turned around and walked to his bedroom just in time to receive a call from Benny.

**"****There he is." The raspy voice came through.**

"How did you get a phone?" Hunter was quite frankly glad to hear that weird accent again.

**"****Would you believe they sell this things in convenience stores now? A lot changes in 50 years."**

"Must be a hell of a lot to take in." Hunter snorted sitting in the bed next to his hound rubbing the space between Devourer's ears absentmindedly.

**"****Mostly is the choices, you know? So many choices."**

"Yeah I hear that. Listen Benny, not to beat a dead horse. What we did down there is what we had to do. Now I don't regret it for a second. But…You know maybe until we both adjust, it's best we don't talk for a while."

**"****There it is."**

"One day at a time, just like we talked about, right?"

**"****I think you had it right bud."**

"What's that?"

**"****Purgatory **_**was**_** Pure. I'm kind of wishing I had appreciated it more. You know? Like you."**

"Listen, you got an emergency, you call me, you understand?

**"****I hear you. You keep your nose clean too, brother."**

"Yeah." Hunter said finishing the call.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you kidding me?" Hunter asked incredulously staring at Kevin from the other side of the table.

"What, is it too much to ask to swing by and check on my mom?" The prophet cried.

"Swing by? It's a two day drive. You know that right?" Dean insisted.

"Yes, I know, you want to keep me safe."

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"I swear this kid…" Hunter thought to his other selves.

"Try to understand his position, would you not want to check on Mary if you knew our mother was in danger?" Azrafiel argumented.

"Fine…" the human relented.

"Channing's broken neck is my problem!" The kid yelled at Dean.

"You know that was me right?" Hyn took over sitting straight and glaring with his particular demonic eyes, the prophet jumped from his chair taking a few steps back from the now more dangerous looking man.

"Y-yes." Kevin stuttered. "B-but you are not the only demon out there and I want to know my mom hasn't been twisted into a corkscrew!" Kevin had been weary of the eldest Winchester since they told him what had happened with him, he was cool while Hunter was in command (which is most of the time really.) but he was completely terrified of the demon and hadn't met the shy angel yet.

"He's gotta point Dean." Sam finally spoke up from his seat next to his brother.

"Stay out of this." Hunter said taking back control and barely looking at their brother. "Kevin, your mom is fine."

"How can you possibly know that?" The kid retorted.

"Because Crowley needs her to be. Okay?" Hunter explained, it was just strategy really. "Now he's probably got the place stacked with bodyguards right now, protecting her, so that when you do show up. They'll pounce on you both."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"She's bait man. Plain and simple, you wanna swim right up and bite the hook?"

"Dean, my mom is all alone and surrounded by demons. Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she is okay?" insisted Kevin.

_"To hell with this prophet, he is getting on my nerves, sure we need him?" Hinsithgryre groaned._

_"You did kill her girlfriend, he is not wrong on being worried about the other one person that means something to him." Azrafiel contributed making the demon growl._

_"Guys chill, we all agree it's a massive loss of time, but if we go get his mom he'll shut up about it." Hunter intervened. "Why can't we zap there again?"_

_"Because we are hiding our glorified feathered self from the angels." Hyn said moodily. "And any type of supernatural power surge would alert the demons guarding wherever Mrs. Tran is living."_

_"Well, ain't you salty."_

"Fine! Let's go." Hunter relented dropping the burger he had been munching on and standing to make way to the garage.

All the way to the Tran household was filled with Kevin's hushed mutters of worry and Dean blasting AC/DC while discussing with his otherselves and Sam which was the best Zeppelin song.

As Dean predicted the house was completely surrounded by hell denizens. With a simple tricks the demons guarding the property were swiftly executed by the hunters with the help of Ruby's knife.

"Well that was easy." Hunter grunted turning back to the main entrance where Kevin was waiting for the brothers as they had told him to.

_" There is another abomination inside." Az tipped._

_"Why must you be so racist all the time?" Hyn asked with fake hurt. "You do not see me calling you names like feathered brain or glorified chicken or sanctimonious prick!"_

_"I Apologize I was not aware that my choice of words hurt your feelings." The angel said appalled._

_"Guys, can we please not?" Hunter stopped them. "Hyn stop teasing Azrafiel." The angel´s lip curved as the demon's fell a bit. "Az, you too, you know you didn't casually choose to call the demon abomination." Now the two opposite beings looked guilty…-ish._

"Well, go on ring the bell." Sam prompted Kevin pulling Dean out of their dialogue.

Mrs. Tran's surprise at her son's view morphed into confusion when she was splashed with holy water, no reaction, which meant the demon inside the house was still there. Dean skipped around the family reunion and went for the other demon who was in the act of escaping.

_"__Quick say 'Taka hoki a mäte'." __Azrafiel commanded._

"Taka hoki a mäte?" Hunter repeated questioningly, and he took a step back as the demon started returning into the body and then glowed orange and died before him.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam demanded from behind making Dean turn back to him.

"Uh… dunno?" Hunter answered truthfully. "Az said to repeat some words in some language and the demon got back in and died."

_"It was a maorí incantation used in ancient rituals a rough translation would be: Fall back and die." The angel supplied._

"Oh, he says it was some ancient maorí magic shit." Shared Hunter.

"Okay…" Sam shook his head deciding to research later on it.

After a while of explaining Linda the world of the supernatural and her insisting to tag along to take care of her son, the Winchesters took the Tran's to get their anti-possession tatts (for which Kevin was a total sissy) and they set off to the train station where the prophet had hidden the demon tablet. To their surprise and annoyance they only found a baby bag and had to go covert, thankfully the guy that had broken into the locker had been detained and that made their lives a whole lot easier.

Sam was playing good cop as usual, that with his puppy dog eyes and goofy appearance, and Dean bad cop as usual being the more threatening one with his rougher looks.

The guy was trying to be a smartass and Sam was convincing him to cooperate.

"Well, in one of those lockers, there was a tablet. Do you know where it is?" Sam took the first turn to interrogate the guy.

"Can I even acknowledge that without my lawyer here?" the guy semi-mocked making Sam's eye twitch.

"Uh, look, I'm sure we can work out a little something-something with the locals if you just cooperate." Sammy tried.

"What kind of something-something?"

Hunter got caught in Purgatory memories and Hyn took over to maintain the 'I could doom you forever' façade.

It was not the first time any of them got caught in memories of their years divided. The worst on was always Azrafiel, all the others could do was to hear the beautiful voice of their angelself get rough from screaming till the memory was done. They usually shared what the memory was about with the others when they pulled free, but for Az it normally took a while of comforting from his otherselves (Mainly getting rocked while Hyn wrapped him in his wings and Hunter avoided the chick flick) to be able to manage words through the knot on his throat and the tears that fell from his puffy eyes. It often made them wonder how far had that part of them been broken. Sam was very obviously oblivious to all of it.

"Leniency?" Offered Sam.

"So here's what I'm thinking, full immunity from all charges; both past, present, and future…" the guy was really over his head, so Hyn chose to take action. He kept his eyes on the guy as he took off their tie and walked around the table, once he was behind the guy who was focused on Sam, he pulled the tie over the guy's neck having already secured it between his hands effectively choking the guy and making him stand. With an efficient use of momentum Dean had the guy against the wall and blared his demonic eyes scaring the human shitless. Hyn pulled Ruby's knife for effect.

"Hey! Dean come on." The younger hunter reproached.

"Do you feel that?" the demon pressed the knife onto the guys neck just enough not to cut.

"Hey! Dean!" Sam insisted, but the Hell lord didn't budge.

"Pawn shop. First and Main." The guy gasped, satisfied Hyn gave a step back and untangled their tie from the guy's neck.

"Dean?" Sam looked scared, fortunately Hunter just finished his memory and took the reins back which made Dean's eyes normal again. "Come on." The long haired man added leading the way out.

"Should I ask?" Sammy looked to his brother once they got in the car.

"Ask what?" Hunter was slightly confused as to what Sammy was asking.

"You intimidating the guy, or demon you or whatever. What happened there?!" Sam was nearly hysterical.

"Don't know what you want me to tell you, Sam. We got the intel., so…"

"It's just that… never mind, you're right you got the intel.." Dean sighed knowing Sam was keeping something from him. The Trans thankfully didn't intervene in the exchange.

The said pawn shop so happened to have a 2010 F430 Ferrari Spider parked on front of it. An Oh if Tiger Mama did make use of that information and got them an address.

No one was answering the door and just about when Sam was taking out his picklocks.

"Kevin." Greeted a man in a gray flashy suit and matching top hat.

"Who wants to know?" Dean coldly replied gaining the man's attention.

"Oh relax, Dean, I'm not going to steal your prophet." The flamboyant man defended himself. Afterwards he gave Kevin an invite to an auction where the suit guy said the tablet would be with the plus of no supernatural powers would be allowed by Plutus's command and warding.

The first hundred items of the auction were all kinds of powerful items, and adding that to the exhibition time, where they encountered Crowley and some other angel who looked concerned about Dean's presence. They were all quite bored. When the tablet finally went in for bidding Linda offered her soul, and Crowley bid some of Hell's souls but Plutus went for the size of the sacrifice and took Mrs. Tran's offer. Then the King of Hell embarrassed himself bidding his own soul, his own unexciting soul. Team free will (minus Cas at the moment.) won regardless and they got some time for themselves.

"Losing my soul, is it going to hurt?" The woman asked the hunters.

"Probably." Hunter answered.

"Will I die?"

"No. You'll just wish you were dead." Sam took that one.

"Okay." Linda was almost crying. Beau (the flamboyant man with the hat) came for her and she asked for a minute the boys nodded and left the room with Mr. Fancy behind.

Not long after all went into chaos.

"Hello boys." Came Crowley's voice from Mrs. Tran when Dean stopped her/him from getting to Plutus when he caught glimpse of the burnt circle where the anti-possession tatt was put earlier that day. Just that when the King tried pushing the brothers away, well only Sammy went flying.

"Really?" Hyn asked annoyed and took a red eyed Linda by the neck lifting her from the ground. "Want to try that again?" Everyone stood still not knowing what was happening but choosing it was safer not to intervene. (Well everyone but hat-man who used the confusion to kill his boss.) "Now you know this is a fight you will not win alone, and you don't have any back up here." The iciness of Dean's voice and the truth of his words made Crowley stop struggling, he knew Beau was not going to interfere for him. "So let's do this: as Plutus won't be needing Mrs. Tran's soul and we won the auction we get to leave with the tablet, Kevin and Linda keeps her soul. You get out of her and remain as empty handed ad you came, in return we spare your life, which I'm sure is enough payment. Don't you agree?" Sam got to be Thor and hit Mr. Fancy with Mjolnir when he decided to intervene. Crowley considered Hyn's words for a second as his last hope of backup was murdered.

"Fine." A big cloud of red smoke-ish substance flew out from the woman's mouth, when it was done Dean eased her back to the ground.

After that Kevin asked for a word with his mom, who was in shock, and yeah… they bolted.

"What's that kid thinking?!" Sam yelled flustered.

"He's thinking that everyone I don't need anymore dies." Hunter repeated something Crowley said to Kevin before leaving in his own bodysuit.

"Dean, you know that's not true." Sam tried sympathetically, but Hunter had been pulled into another memory. Hyn replaced him again as they had agreed in one of their CM (Collective Mind) discussions, as he was better imitating their human self.

"Yeah." Hyn paused for a second and looked up to Sam. "Let's go." Two days later they finally got back to the bunker and hunter hadn't come out of his memory trance so Hyn decided to stop pretending and if Sam asked he'd answer the human was asleep or that was the plan.

Hinsithgryre started experimenting with what he could do while in command of their body, he found out he could suppress his otherselves like a possession so when he unsuppressed them they didn't remember a thing, well Az because Hunter was still not responding to any sort of stimulus.

With that information Hyn suppressed the others and put in action a plan he formulated in Hell long before he was fully demonized. First he would need some of Dev's blood.

"Devourer!" The Demon called and the massive beast was before him in a second. He bled the creature some and got the black thick liquid in a jar he had prepared. Now the only thing left was getting Sammy to drink it, easier said than done, but that wouldn't stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinsithgryre's plan was quite simple, a bit of hellhound blood and a fair amount of dark magic and voila! The results he knew could variate, but in the end it was all for the best. Next morning the demon put his plan in action by "accidentally" letting a few drops of hell-dog blood fall on Sam's coffee before the other came in for breakfast.

Sam oblivious to the whole situation sat at the table and took a sip of the bitter beverage, but upon tasting it he couldn't help but chug the rest of the mug down.

"Dean?" the long haired man asked between pants as he started to shake. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I did what I had to, Sammy." Hyn looked down at his brother through green eyes. "I did what I had to, as I always do to keep you safe." The Hell lord took out the big flask of blood he had taken from Dev and opened it on the table in front of his brother, the scent didn't take long to make it to the younger brother's nose making his pupils go wide.

"D-De-Dean." Sam jumped out of his chair trying to get away from the temptation offered but he was quickly losing the battle raging within him. "P-please…take it a-away."

"No can do Sam. But here, let me help you make this easier." The demon took a few steps closer to the jar and got his fingertips wet in the black blood and sprayed the tar looking liquid in his brother's face making him lose any and all control he had. In a second Sam had the jar in his hands and didn't hesitate to bring it up to his lips drinking the whole thing almost without breathing.

While Sam drank Hinsithgryre started to chant in some old demon language that had been forgotten by all but a few of the oldest demons, a neat skill Dean acquired along with learning dark and black magics.

"**Hashfprede gowsak giutje errgultna tsotgje**." The words were filled with power and darkness.

The Enchantment was easy and basically translated to something close to: Merge and empower this being by the sacrifice of blood. Or something along those lines. Sam hadn't finished drinking when he collapsed on the ground unconscious and convulsing the flask broke on impact sending pieces of glass everywhere and staining the floor with the remaining liquid.

Sam's convulsions slowed down and he opened his eyes before screaming in agony, his skin turned a dull gray color, his irises glowed purple and his canines grew into fangs, his hair looked spiky and Dean would swear shorter, lastly instead of blunt nails he had sharp dark claws.

The transformation stopped and Sam stood up slowly still breathing heavily from the ordeal, once he stood straight he locked his now purple eyes to the demon.

"How do feel, Sammy?" Dean's demonself asked earning a deep growl from his brother. Sam walked slowly approaching Dean and stepping on his personal space before leaning in and sniffing the odd yet familiar scent in before stepping back.

"Pack." Was the only word Sam said before scrunching his face in slight pain and discomfort as the transformation reversed itself to leave a practically normal Sam, the only difference was the sharpness of his teeth. "What did you do to me? I… my senses are all screwed up… highwired, and I feel…different."

"Well Sammy, there is no easy way to explain it so I'll be blunt and just say it as it is, shall I?" that earned Dean a bitchface. "I gave you hellhound blood and made your blood mix with it, so basically you are half hellhound now. And in addition to that I gave you access to your psychic abilities and some dark magic plus, you are now immortal or tougher to kill anyway but you won't age another day."

"What the hell Dean!? Why?!"

"I told you, to keep you safe. Sam when I knew I was going to become a demon I knew I wouldn't be able to look after you, not completely, so I'm made you able to take care of yourself when I'm not around." Sam moved to punch Dean but found out he couldn't, his fist stopped an inch of his brother's face and he growled in frustration.

"Why can't I hit you?" the long haired hunter was angry and annoyed.

"We're family, or to your new dog side: pack." The demon explained. "The hellhound part of you recognizes me as a demon and alpha because I'm…well, much more powerful."

"You know what Dean, fuck you!" With that and a flash of purple in his eyes Sam stormed away to his room banging his door closed.

_"Well, that could've gone worse." Hyn thought._

_"What could have gone worse?" asked Hunter finally breaking free of the memories that held him captive._

_"Oh, welcome back. You were lost for quite a while this time." The lord avoided the question._

_"It didn't feel that way." Hunter said still not completely focused. "Where's the angel?"_

_"I'm sure he is around here somewhere." Answered with a controlled face to avoid showing the momentary panic at his forgetfulness to unsuppress the holy being and releasing the angel from the dark corner where he had left him last._

_"Hey Azrafiel, look who decided to join us." Hyn called gaining the angel's attention._

_"Hunter, it is good to see you are back with us again." Az commented._

_"Yeah, what did I miss?" the human asked._

_"I do not remember much, I think Hinsithgryre would be better qualified to tell you as he was the one in control of our vessel." Human and angel turned to look at the demon expectantly._

_"Well not much the drive back here took two days and we've been here ever since, it's been four days. Oh and Sam's half dog now."_

_"Say what now?" Hunter asked shocked._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hinsithgryre didn't look sorry in the least as he told his other two selves what he had done, admitting to everything and explaining the reasoning behind his actions. He was glad they didn't interrupt him during his little speech on Sam's Safty Course of Action, he didn't care if their silence came of shock or reflection he was just glad for it._

_The Demon knew that as soon as all the information he just delivered was processed by Hunter and Azrafiel he would miss this minutes of silence, as predicted it was not long until Hunter began yelling and cursing ruckus in their normally ordered collective mindscape._

_"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WHERE YOU SHITHEAD THINKING?! HUH?!" Hunter yelled at the hell denizen. "SAM WAS FUCKING SAFE! WE CAN KEEP HIM SAFE! FREAKING DEMONS! SELFISH BASTARDS ALL OF YOU!"_

_"I think the abomination is right, Hunter." The angel said calmly earning an angry and betrayed look from the human. "We can't always be around Sam to ensure his safety, besides neither of us wishes to lose Sam at one point or another. I do not approve of the methods he resorted to, but as we have become immortal a separation with Samuel was inevitable as I do not believe we can enter any of the resting realms the only logical solution was to make our brother immortal as well." The angel's voice was stern and rather un amused but not completely angry. "As for Sam's humanity, it is a pity but any form of immortality we could have bestowed upon him would have stripped him from it."_

_"Fuck! Fine, but I don't like it! And you are now under supervision Mr. Demon!" Hunter had halted his tantrum and pointed a finger at Hyn almost touching his nose, eyes hard and furious._

_"I wouldn't expect less of me." The horned creature smirked mockingly._

_"I would punch you in your perfect pointed teeth if it wouldn't hurt me." The human seethed. Deciding he had enough of the demon he took control of their body and went in search of their brother, he needed to clarify things with Sammy and possibly beg for forgiveness with the uncertainty of it ever being granted._

"Sam?" Dean knocked hesitantly on the white door.

"Go away Dean!" Sam replied sourly.

"Sammy, please. I promise I didn't know anything about this! Hinsithgryre did it all on his own, Az didn't know either, we just found out I swear." He waited for a bit and heard movement towards the door and jumped a bit when it was abruptly pulled open.

"He is you Dean! You fucking did this to me!" Sam's eyes glowed that brilliant purple. "How can I trust anything you say?!" Things inside the room shook and the lights blinked with his anger.

"I know it's hard Sam, but it's the truth it was the demon, just him. I-I...I was lost in my memories and the angel never pays much attention. I swear I'd kill him if I knew how." Their brother just growled. "Sammy, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen but you're right, I did this." Feeling overwhelmed with guilt and some unidentified feeling of sorrow and satisfaction he left Sam standing there and walked out of the bunker for a stroll in the small forest nearby.

Sam didn't know what to think his head was a mess with all his senses going crazy and the added betrayal that siting heavily on his heart. Dean did this, but not Dean or not all of him. What was Dean? Who was Dean? Could he blame his brother for what a part of him did even when the others were innocent? How should he treat him/them? As different persons or as one? Did they really act and thought as separarte beings and could or should be judged as such?

In his stress and desperation he howled in despair, his powers making several light bulbs explode leaving his room completely dark. Which apparently was no issue to his new eyes as they adapted quickly to the new condition, only making his anger resurface. He was now a monster and there was no other word to describe him, he felt tainted, dirtier than when Castiel had called him abomination. He could feel the new instincts mixing and melding with his human ones becoming more, the buzz of that magic Dean had spoken about tingling warmly on his chest creating a pleasant sensation that made his stomach sick.

Another howl shook him out of his thoughts, the howl wasn't his but came of inside the bunker. He instantly grew alert and followed the sound with caution, he reached the library and looked around confused. Then out of nowhere he was tackled by a fucking ugly dog almost as tall as him that was grinning at him looking smug. Sam noted the scarred symbol on the beast's forehead.

"You must be Dean's hellhound." Sam stated looking at the animal standing above him.

**"And you are the Master's Sammy, it's good we know who the other is, yes?" **Sam was shocked not having expected the thing to reply.

"You speak?!" The human asked astonished.

**"Duh, and they say you're the smart one." ** The mutt shook it's head making a weird sound that Sam interpreted as laughter, the beast moved off Sam and sat in front of the hunter watching him amused.

"I just wasn't expecting you to... well to..." Sam struggled to find the right words.

**"Be an intelligent being capable of thought and speech?" **The dog deadpanned. **"I don't blame you really, all demons treat us as no more than stupid tracking dogs. Master's different tho, he always talks to me knowing I understand even if I can't reply. He mostly speaks about you, y'know?"**

"He does?" Moose asked surprised.

**"An awful lot, every time is 'Sammy this.' 'Sammy that.' 'Sammy is afraid of me.' 'Sammy doesn't trust me.' 'I have to protect Sammy.' 'Sammy must be safe.' 'Sammy always comes first.' 'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.' " **Dev mocked. **"Your brother really cares about you, now stop moping, think of why he gave you my blood and stop making everything stink of depression and hate." ** The hellhound looked dead serious at the hybrid before standing and walking away to find its master leaving Sam to reflect on its words.

Devourer found Dean sitting on a large cold rock. The creature came up to the blonde, who was rather wet thanks to the light rain pouring upon them, it nudged his arm laying its enormous self on the cold stone around its masters form.

"Hey Dev." Dean muttered letting himself rest against the huge warm body. "You think he'll ever forgive us?" The dog raised his head and nodded sharply. "I hope so bud." Hunter pet the animal fondly, he had learned to confide on the creature as well shortly after they met.


End file.
